The invention relates to a system and a method for combined use of different display types in a system-controlled, context-dependent information display.
Such a system and method are used, for example, in the field of automation, for production machines and machine tools, for process automation, for diagnosis/servicing support systems and for complex components, appliances and systems, such as vehicles and industrial machines and plants. One particularly advantageous application relates to augmented reality (AR), a new form of man-machine interaction, in which information is overlaid on the user""s field of view, for example using data goggles. However, the overlaying process is context-dependent, that is to say it is matched to and derived from the object being viewed, for example a component. The actual field of view of a fitter, for example, thus has information that is important to him added by means of overlaid installation instructions. In this case, augmented reality can, inter alia, replace the conventional installation manual. The solution approach proposed here relates to the use of augmented reality (AR) for installation and assembly, and in the field of servicing and maintenance.
The invention is based on the object of providing a system and a method which allow information to be provided as appropriate for the situation and user.
This object is achieved by a system for structuring, preparing and outputting information, with the system containing a number of interaction devices for outputting information to a user and for detecting inputs by the user, and a computer unit which can be carried on the body of the user. The system further includes an interaction monitoring system for controlling and coupling the interaction devices and for evaluating a context, which is defined by input parameters, of a specific work situation for the user. The system then determines the interaction devices and selects the information to be output, in each case as a function of the specific context.
The method according to the invention involves structuring, preparing and outputting information, using a number of interaction devices to output information to a user and to detect inputs from the user. The interaction devices are controlled and coupled by means of an interaction monitoring system in a computer unit which can be carried on the body of the user. A context, defined by input parameters, of a specific user work situation is evaluated, the appropriate interaction devices are determined, and the information to be output in each case is selected as a function of the specific context.
The system is advantageously designed such that the interaction monitoring system contains evaluation means for prioritization of one or more interaction devices, such that the interaction devices contain output means for outputting a result of the prioritization to the user. The user can use the output result to make it easier to decide which interaction device or devices it will be sensible for him to use. The large number of interaction devices used make it possible, in particular, for the information to be both static and dynamic. Depending on the nature of the information, the interaction device that is most suitable for information reproduction is proposed or selected by the interaction monitoring system. The interaction monitoring system is advantageously intended for activation and deactivation of the interaction devices as a function of inputs by the user, so that only the actually desired interaction devices are used in parallel. One particularly suitable interaction device for use in the field of augmented reality is a head mounted display with means for detecting inputs by the user, for example a microphone or keys.